


The new TikTok challenge...

by otaku420



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Other, touch-starved Mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku420/pseuds/otaku420
Summary: Mammon always got teased by his brothers, which meant he never really got any hugs from his brothers.You saw this new challenge on tiktok and thought you might try it...
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) - Relationship, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	The new TikTok challenge...

You‘ve lived in the devildom for quite a bit time now and you‘ve gotten really close with the demon brothers.   
You‘ve gotten especially close with Mammon and you noticed something.

Always when you tried to touch him, like giving him a pat on the shoulder or giving him a high five he always acted suprised. So you decided to try this new challenge on TikTok, where you put your hand on the cheek of your partner/friend and gently rub their cheek to see how touch starved they are.

You and Mammon were just chilling in his room when u decided to try the challenge. You slowly climbed to the orher side of the bed where he sat.   
He looked at you confused and asked: „Ay dumbass what 'r you doing?“ You just kept on climbing and said nothing.   
  


When you finally sat infront of him while he began to look at you confused. You slowly started to reach your hand out to his cheek. At first he flinched back but you reached out a bit more and finally laid ur hand on his cheek. He was really confused at the beginnig but then he started to sink in your hand. You saw a little smile on his face and also started to smile.

After some time you took ur hand away from his face and wanted to climb back to your place but Mammon interrupted you by yelling at you: „ Ay did i say ya should stop?“ You just simply giggled and pulled him in a hug.

He was a bit stiff at first but finally started to hug you back.

You just laid there hugging in silence when Mammon broke the silence by saying: „ Ya know ya can be glad ya can cuddle with THE MAMMON“

You just simply said: „I know, i‘m very glad“ he was a bit shocked by your answer but just hugged you tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic and i hope all of you liked it!
> 
> Please leave criticism and some suggestions for other fanfics in the comments :)
> 
> (Also English isn’t my first language so i apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes)


End file.
